Tall, Dark, and Handsome and the Latin Lover
by twins1729
Summary: I saw no one else had this interesting pair, so I decided to be the first. Tell me what you think. Leo sets up Carlos and Mike after running into Carlos a year after their 'Psycho' battle. PRLG and PRiS, Carlos & Mike and Rocky & Adam Slash. Finished.
1. Brother Matchmaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers or any thing to do with them.

Author's Note: I have to apologize for this before hand, but I do not know much about the season of "Lost Galaxy". I would have been able to watch it recently, but I lost my cable, so again, I apologize if I make a reference to something that is completely wrong and if I do, please let me know.

**Chapter 1: Brother Matchmaker**

Mike smiled as he and the rest of the Galaxy Rangers were showing the Space Rangers around Terra Venture. He remembered when they had saved the earth from destruction the year before and was excited to be in their presence, especially now that he was the Magna Defender.

"This is awesome, huh?" Leo said to him. "All of us here together, all fighting the same fight."

Mike nodded, "I know, it makes you proud to fight the good fight."

Leo snorted and smacked his brother's arm playfully and walked back over to his group of friends.

Rolling his eyes, Mike knew that he could say things that sounded as if he got them right out of 'Lame Quotes for Dummies'.

0o0o0

After a grueling fight against psycho pink, the Space Rangers were eager to head home. Besides, they weren't in the mood for anymore goofing around, after losing Kendrix.

Mike said goodbye to all his new friends, hoping he'd see them again. Not only were they all nice, but some of them, okay, one of them was particularly gorgeous.

Finally after saying their last goodbyes, the Rangers climbed aboard their galaxy gliders and headed home.

But what Mike didn't know was that one particular Space Ranger was thinking about him as well.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Hey Mike!" Leo called to his brother.

"What is it?" Mike groggily asked. He didn't like be disturbed while his was trying to get work done. Besides, he needed to get to bed soon.

"I've finally found the perfect guy for you," Leo gushed sitting on his brother's desk.

Mike threw down his pen and sighed, "Look, I told you bro, I hate it when you try and play matchmaker. The guys you find for me are always creepy. It's like you pull them up from underground."

"Well it's not like that this time," Leo explained trying to change his brother's mind.

Sighing again, Mike caved, but only slightly, "What's his name?"

"Jimmy, he's a doctor. Well he's going to be and he loves dogs," Leo explained excitedly. "Well?"

"Where did you get this info, out of his newspaper column?" Mike groaned.

"Hey, at least _I'm_ trying. You're the one who said you wanted a boyfriend; don't blame me if all the guys I find are 'posers'."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to try so hard, I mean, I don't think I'm doing a bad job looking on my own," Mike explained.

Leo laughed, "You mean you've finally found someone?"

"Well, no, but I am looking," Mike was saying trying to save himself. He hated that his brother was able to find him more guys than he was able too, even if they were a bit creepy.

"At least I have the guys to prove I've been trying. I've set you up with at least a dozen guys."

"Yeah, there was the guy who ate snakes, yeah, he showed me. And the guy who "didn't do relationships," which, by the way, you should've have figured out _before _you set him up with me because a relationship is, by the way, exactly what I'm looking for! And then there was the guy…"

"Alright," Leo yelled, interrupting Mike. "Unless, I know he's a genuine person, I won't introduce you, but I'm not going to stop looking. You may be the gay one bro, but lots of dudes hit on me."

Mike laughed, "I wonder why."

Leo playfully punched his brother and headed to take a shower.

Mike smiled and continued to get his work done.

0o0o0

About a week later Leo was taking a walk around the city doing some light shopping. He was about to walk into the hardware store when he saw a familiar face walk by.

"Hey," he called after the person who turned around quickly. He could tell by the look on his face that he recognized him as well.

"Leo, how are you doing?" He asked reaching to shake his hand.

"I'm great, Carlos, how are you doing?" Leo replied. He never thought he'd see him again.

"Good, just doing some shopping, my mom's birthday's next week," Carlos explained.

"Oh, cool, so I never see you around here, do you live here now?" Leo asked wondering why the former Black Space Ranger was suddenly in town.

"I guess you can say that, I moved here from Angel Grove about two months ago," Carlos explained. "What about you, I thought you might be off somewhere on some new space station?"

"Nah, Mike and I have an apartment uptown," Leo stated motioning his head in the direction.

"Mike?" Carlos asked.

"My brother Mike, he was the Magna Defender," Leo told Carlos.

"Oh right," Carlos replied. The truth is, he remembered Mike. The tall, dark, and handsome man who had helped him and his fellow Rangers stop the Psycho Rangers. He was just hoping the 'Mike' Leo mentioned was one in the same.

"I was just about to head home, you want to come over and have some lunch?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Carlos replied, "Do you want me to follow you, because I drove here and…?"

"Hey if you drove here, you can give me a lift, since I walked," Leo interrupted with a smirk; he was always willing to get a free lift.

Carlos smiled and Leo walked with him to his car.

They arrived at Leo and Mike's apartment and Leo gave Carlos the grand tour.

"Here is the living room and over there is the kitchen and down that hallway, if you can call it a hallway, are the bedrooms and the bathroom. Try not to get lost."

Carlos laughed and followed Leo into the kitchen, "So, where's Mike?" He asked trying not to sound eager to see him.

"Probably at work, I can never remember his schedule," Leo said grabbing a frozen pizza from the freezer. "Pizza ok?"

"Yeah it's great," Carlos replied. "If you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead, I'll just heat this up," Leo said and tore open the box.

Carlos stood in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. He looked around the small room wondering what belonged to Mike and what belonged to Leo. Then he nearly smacked himself for even thinking about something so stupid. He barely knew the guy, why think that anything would ever happen.

When he realized that if he spent any longer in the bathroom Leo might send a search party. He exited only to find Mike standing outside the door.

"Hi," Mike said quickly and pushed his way into the bathroom before Carlos had a chance to answer. Carlos frowned and walked to their kitchen table where Leo had set out plates and cups.

"I see Mike's home," Carlos stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he just got in," Leo said grabbing three colas.

Carlos sat down and Mike came out of the bathroom. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Sorry," He began, "I didn't mean to be so rude, but I really had to pee."

"It's okay," Carlos replied and smiled slightly.

"Oh, do you remember Carlos?" Leo asked his brother suddenly.

"Yeah, but maybe you can refresh my memory," Mike replied.

"Fine," Leo sighed, "Carlos, Mike. Mike Carlos."

Carlos laughed and shook Mike's hand. He was trying not to seem like an ass in front of the handsome man next to him.

"So what are we eating?" Mike asked sitting down.

After a quiet lunch Carlos left saying he never quite actually bought his mother's gift yet. They all made plans to meet up later and afterwards Mike and Leo found themselves watching a baseball game.

"So you like Carlos, huh?" Leo taunted his brother after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked trying to sound as if he didn't know exactly what Leo was talking about.

"You like him, I can tell. When you looked at him, you had the same look on your face that you have when you watch Antonio Banderas. What's with you and the Latin Lovers?" Leo asked.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about," Mike said innocently.

"Whatever Mike," Leo said laughing, "Don't worry bro, I'll check about it tomorrow."

Mike rolled his eyes and continued to watch television.


	2. Match Set

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers or any thing to do with them.

**Chapter 2: Match Set**

A few days later Leo found himself outside Carlos' apartment building. He didn't know why _he _was so nervous, he was just going to snoop around to try and see if maybe Carlos was gay. And if he was, maybe he liked his brother.

He buzzed up to Carlos' apartment who quickly responded and Leo was on his way up. While in the elevator he tried to think of how he was going to bring anything up without it sounding strange, but before he knew it he was at Carlos' floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carlos asked once Leo was at his door.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come and hang out, if that's okay," Leo stated and made his way into the living room.

"No problem," Carlos said ushering Leo to sit down.

"I have to talk with you okay, it's kind of important," Leo said trying not to sound too serious, but he wanted Carlos' full attention.

"What is it?" Carlos asked hoping there wasn't anything wrong.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and ask and I'm sorry if I offend you," Leo began and Carlos nodded for him to continue. "Are you gay?"

At first Carlos was shocked at the question, but then he realized what he needed to say.

"Actually I am Leo, but I think you're not my type," Carlos explained.

Leo couldn't help but smile, why did guys think he was gay?

"No, no Carlos," Leo began again, "I'm not gay, but my brother thinks you're hot and I was wondering if you'd go out with him."

Embarrassed, Carlos turned his head away and tried to understand. Mike liked him? He smiled and looked back at Leo.

"I would love to go out with Mike," Carlos replied.

"Cool," Leo gushed, "Just let me take care of everything and I'll let you know when and where, okay?" 

"Sure," Carlos said smiling ear to ear.

0o0o0

Later that night, Mike was in his bedroom folding his laundry when Leo entered.

"Hey," Mike said smiling at his brother, "Like my new shirt?" He asked holding it up for Leo to see.

"Sure," Leo replied, "You sure do have fashion sense."

"Shut up," Mike protested, "If that's the gayest thing about me, then it's the only gay thing."

Leo smirked, and decided it was time to talk to him about what he came in there to talk to him about., "Look Mike, I found a guy for you and he's…"

"No, no, no!" Mike yelled out. "What did I tell you bro, no more of your crazy set ups."

"Wait a sec, he's very nice and I promise you that you'll like him and if it doesn't work out I will never, ever set you up with anyone ever again."

Mike sighed deeply, but nodded for Leo to continue. One more date wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, you're going to meet him at the park out in front tomorrow night and I promise you guys have a lot in common."

"Wait, normally you tell me his name and what he's like," Mike stated looking confused. "Oh no, don't tell me. A blind date Leo, that's a new low for you."

Leo couldn't help but laugh, "I promise you'll like him okay, it's a surprise."

"Okay, fine," Mike said hoping this mystery guy wasn't some loser.

0o0o0

Carlos waited out in front of the park exactly where Leo told him too. He was early, Mike wasn't supposed to arrive for another ten minutes, but he was happy to be able to calm his nerves.

He couldn't believe Mike, tall, dark, and handsome Mike, actually liked him. Suddenly he noticed Mike coming towards him. He was early and Carlos' heart started to race as he drew closer.

"Hey," Carlos called out nervously.

Mike nearly fainted as Carlos, the Latin lover, stood out in front of him. He smiled while thinking of the nickname that Leo had given him.

"Hey," Mike said and reached out to shake his hand.

"Leo told me to meet you here," Carlos began, "But he didn't tell me what else we may be doing."

"Well, actually, he didn't even tell me you were going to be my date. He said it was going to be a surprise," Mike explained smiling.

"Are you disappointed at all?" Carlos asked nervously.

"No, I'm very pleasantly surprised," Mike said, "I told Leo I thought that you were hot, but I never thought that he'd set me up with you." 

"He told me that you thought I was hot and that he'd set me up with you," he explained to Mike.

"He's such a bastard," Mike spoke in disbelief, "I told him not to set me up with anyone else ever again and then he sets me up with this guy I'm extremely into and doesn't tell me who it is."

Carlos laughed and changed the subject, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, there's this movie playing that I've been dying to see," Mike began, "Leo hates the movies I like."

"Sure," Carlos said grinning, "I'd love to go."

They had a very romantic night, first catching the movie, then going through a drive through and grabbing a small bite to take back to Carlos' apartment.

They sat quietly on the couch silently finishing the last of their drinks.

"So, um," Carlos started, "This was fun."

"Oh yeah," Mike agreed, "Lot's of fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely, how about this Thursday, I don't have to work and I'm free all day."

"Yeah, I get off work at five, but I can hook up after that."

"That's great, I'll be looking forward to it."

"So, why don't I pick you up here around seven?" Mike asked standing up.

"Okay, I'll be ready," Carlos said standing up also in order to show Mike out.

Mike put on his coat and looked at Carlos, "I guess I'll be going."

Nervously Carlos stepped closer to the man he barely knew, but was very interested in. He slowly stepped closer as his heart began to pace faster and faster. They both smiled and leaned forward.

Their lips pressed together lightly in a small kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they separated. Both Mike and Carlos were smiling widely. After saying a final goodbye, Carlos sat back down on his couch happy as ever.

Mike returned to his apartment a short time later. He was greeted by Leo as soon as he opened the door. Obviously eager to hear about Mike's date.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked standing up.

"Terrible," Mike began. He decided to mess with his brother. He thought of it as a payback for all those terrible dates he'd been on.

Shocked, Leo wanted to ask why, "What went wrong bro? I mean…"

Mike interrupted loudly, "The guy was a douche, plan and simple! I don't know where you find these guys, Leo. Again, never help me with dating again."

Leo just stood there in silence; he couldn't understand what could've gone wrong, both Mike and Carlos said they both liked each other.

"Are you sure you went out with the right guy?" Leo asked with his mouth still gaped open.

"First you set me up with assholes, now you're questioning my intelligence," Mike retorted.

Leo ran his hand through his hair in frustration when he saw Mike grin at him.

"I knew it!" Leo yelled. "You bastard! You had me going so bad. God I hate you."

Mike started laughing and sat down on the couch and was joined by his brother.

"So how did it really go?" Leo asked again.

"Great, he is perfect for me Leo," Mike gushed. "Every guy I meet is either too girlie or too manly. I may not be a giant queer, but I'm big enough to want a loving relationship with someone for the rest of my life."

Leo smiled, "I knew it would go well, I'm so happy for you. Now all you have to do is find me a girl and we'll both be set."


	3. The Return of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rangers or anything to do with them.

Author's Note:Thanks to Buffyxenaman for the review. Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance. Hopefully people will enjoy my addition of Rocky/Adam slash.

**Chapter 3: The Return of the Past**

Carlos and Mike sat watching television late at night a few weeks later. They had been sitting in silence for a while, entertaining themselves by watching a few late night sitcoms.

"Do you ever miss it?" Carlos asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Mike replied, not quite catching it.

"Do you ever miss it?" Carlos asked again.

"Miss what?" Mike responded with a question. He was sitting up straight now with his attention focused on Carlos.

"Being a Ranger," Carlos continued.

The question had caught Mike off guard. Though he technically was never a 'Ranger', he did miss his days fighting evil. But then again, he didn't miss getting pounded in cement because of a heavy blow from one of Trakeena's evil monsters. He definitely didn't miss having the fate of the world, as well as others, in his hands.

"Do I miss it?" He repeated after a moment. "Some things I do and some things I don't. You know?"

Carlos nodded. He remembered his first days as a Ranger when he was on earth as the Green Turbo Ranger. He could still remember the moment vividly when Adam handed him the duties as the new Ranger. He told Adam that he could count on him and that as long as he was a Ranger, evil would never have control.

That's why he chased Divatox into space. That's when he and the others met Andros and the search for Zordon began. He remembered it alright. He remembered when Andros told them all that he had to destroy Zordon in order to conquer all evil. He could never forget the sadness on his face and then looking at the sadness in all the others.

"I know what you mean," Carlos said after a minute.

"Have you seen anyone lately?" Mike asked curiously.

"Not lately. I called T.J. a few months ago and we hung out for a day, but that's all. We do keep in contact though. I have everyone's number. Except Andros', but Ashley keeps everyone posted on him," Carlos explained smiling.

"Ah…the good old days, huh?" Mike said as Carlos reminisced.

"Hey it wasn't _that _long ago, especially for you," Carlos explained defending himself.

"I know," Mike agreed, "It may have been only a little over year ago, but it seemed like yesterday.

0o0o0

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

It as early evening on a Tuesday and Carlos was busy straightening up his kitchen. He just got done closing his dishwasher when there was a frantic knock on his door.

Knowing Mike was hanging out with Leo, Carlos wondered who could be at his door.

As soon as the door opened a familiar face, obviously extremely distraught, barged in.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Carlos questioned.

Adam was noticeably very angry and upset. After Carlos got him a drink he calmed down and was able to talk.

"It's Rocky," Adam began, but was interrupted quickly.

"Rocky?" Carlos repeated. "Don't tell me you went back to him. You promised you wouldn't."

"I know, I know," Adam retorted, "but I love him. He's so, you know, hot and he can be sweet and I stills think he loves me, although, most of the time, he's too big of an asshole to show it.

"You told me that after he said that you should get a life and stop following him around like a lost puppy, that you and he were done for sure. You said that he called you a spineless fag."

"He did, but he apologized and I forgave him ,and the past couple of years have been great. Up until today."

"What happened?" Carlos asked. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I caught him in bed with another guy," Adam explained. "I'm into open relationships and all, but for the past year we've been monogamous. We've been living together. We've even been talking about opening a martial arts school together. He even mentioned wanting kids last month. _I'm _not even sure that I want that. He was becoming the man he's always promised he'd be. That he said he wanted to be."

Carlos sighed, "I warned you Adam. After that thing he pulled before he hurt his back. I told you never to trust him again, and you told me not to worry, and that you'd never go back to that moronic asshole."

"And I meant it at the time," Adam added trying to make Carlos understand.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Adam replied honestly.

"Are you going to forgive him? Maybe you guys can go back to having an open relationship? If you want to make it work you have to do whatever it takes."

Adam sat for a moment and then gazed into Carlos' eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of revenge," Adam stated.

Before Carlos could even process the words, Adam was lunging at him. His eyes were full of lust and he was kissing Carlos everywhere.

"Wait, wait, wait," Carlos shouted trying to pull Adam off. This isn't what he'd had in mind.

"Remember that night after I gave you my Ranger powers. You told me that you never felt more complete than when I was inside you. Wasn't that the hottest night you can remember. We fucked for hours. I was so sore in the morning. I thought my dick was going to fall off."

Adam was continuing to kiss and lick along Carlos' neck and Carlos was still trying to push him off, but his willpower was fading.

"I want that again you know. Maybe tonight we can beat the record."

"No we can't," Carlos said between kisses.

"Yes we can," Adam blew lustfully into Carlos' ear.

Eventually after ten minutes of fighting Carlos gave in. After that, all he could think of was his and Adam's short time together three years earlier.

He and Adam had met while volunteering together. There was an instant connection in Carlos' eyes, and all Adam wanted was a rebound from the recently departed Rocky.

They had some pretty hot nights together and Carlos had never felt more alive. Although he knew it would never last, since he was still in school and Adam was graduated, and he knew he'd be leaving soon for bigger and better things.

When Adam had given his powers to Carlos, they did, in fact, have a wonderful goodbye night. Adam promised he'd never forget it, and then it was over and he never heard from Adam again.

That is, until he needed some help with his confidence when he was the Black Space Ranger. He had accidentally injured his close friend, Cassie, and was seriously close to leaving the Rangers until Adam had shown up and tried to change his mind.

He remembered asking himself why Adam wasn't trying anything with him, but now he knew it was because of Rocky. Then he had thought that Adam believed that sex would get in the way of their goal of restoring his self-confidence.

The plan had worked though. Adam had used his old Black Ranger morpher to help him in a battle, although, he took a big risk using it. And Carlos' confidence returned. He was always grateful Adam had shown up that day because, without him, who knows what could've happened.

_Maybe that's why I'm giving into him_, Carlos thought as Adam grunted as he thrusted in and out of Carlos. _Is this my way of thanking him?_ He then realized that it was a very stupid reason, and he cursed at himself for even thinking of it in the first place.

A few hours later Carlos was lying in bed next to Adam who was sound asleep. But Carlos couldn't sleep. Adam had wanted to get back at Rocky for cheating; now _he_ was the one who was cheating. On Mike. He just hoped Mike would take it better than Adam had.


	4. Asking for Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rangers or anything to do with them.

**Chapter 4: Asking for Forgiveness**

Carlos stood outside Mike and Leo's apartment a few days later. He had knocked already, but there was no answer. Now he was waiting for someone to get home.

He's was hoping Leo got there first so he didn't have to face Mike alone, but then again, it might be better to talk to Mike in private.

Before he had a chance to think of it longer, he heard the elevator approaching. Now he was begging that it was neither of them. Since it was obvious he wasn't ready to face Mike.

Slowly the elevator doors opened and Mike walked out slowly. He was busy looking at his mail and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he was greeted by Carlos.

"Hey Carlos," Mike replied sweetly. He hadn't planned on seeing him today.

"I need to talk to you," Carlos blurted out.

"Sure, let's just get inside," Mike suggested fumbling with his keys. "You haven't been waiting long have you?"

"No, not long," Carlos admitted. Not long, only around fifteen minutes. If he had waited any longer than twenty he sure wasn't going to wait around for the fight that was soon going to happen.

They made their way inside and they sat down at the kitchen table with Carlos getting more nervous by the second.

"Look Mike," Carlos began slowly, "I know we haven't been together long and we haven't even talked about a future or the rules of this relationship or whatever yet."

"I know Carlos," Mike agreed, "I hope you don't think we're too serious because I like to take these things slow. Especially when I really like the guy. It's much more difficult with men than with women. Us poor gay guys, huh?"

Carlos smiled and continued, "Okay, that's good to hear. I don't know how mad you're going to be, but I had sex with a sort-of ex of mine."

Mike tensed up and bit, but eased up after a brief second, "Who was it?"

"This guy I used to hang around with, Adam?" Carlos explained. "He's been with this guy Rocky for a while and, well, the other night they had this huge fight and Adam came to me for comfort. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how he found me. I haven't seen the guy in over two years."

"And what? You just fucked," Mike asked bitterly.

"Kind of," Carlos said slowly trying to think out his next words carefully. "He started kissing on me and I tried to push him off. Not much of an excuse, I know, but after a while I just sort of gave in and let him fuck me. I didn't want to, but it just seemed like he really needed it."

"I'm not saying I'm not upset. I mean, guys aren't exactly trustworthy, but like I mentioned earlier. We've never explained our relationship. I don't know if you want monogamy or an open relationship or what, but whatever you want, I'm okay with. I'm a very reasonable guy."

"You're saying that you forgive me?" Carlos asked confused.

"I have to Carlos. I really do like you and I want this to work out. I'm an old fashioned guy. I've always wanted a relationship that would last for the rest of my life and I want kids and a house. And because I'm gay, I guess it has to be with a guy. But if that's something you're not interested in Carlos, then I guess this has been fun. I don't want to continue to be with someone if it's not going anywhere. I hate to sound like such a woman, but it's true."

Carlos smiled, "I want to be with you too, Mike. I promise that this won't happen again. I like relationships. I don't like to fuck around, I'm a Latino. We were raised to marry young and have tons of kids and, although, being gay isn't normally in the plan, it's what I've always wanted."

"Are you sure, because we can still be open until we decide to make it more serious later?" Mike suggested. He didn't want to force Carlos into anything he didn't want.

"No, unless you want to, but I wanted to go out with you in the first place because Leo told me you wanted a relationship and I told him that's what I'm looking for too."

"I think we need some serious make up time then, huh?" Mike asked standing up and heading towards his room.

Carlos smirked and followed close behind. If anyone could fill him up better than Adam, it was Mike.

0o0o0

The next day Carlos decided to bring Adam over to Mike and Leo's place to have a conversation with Mike. He had tried telling Adam that he couldn't be with him because of Mike, but all Adam did was wave it off and try to guilt trip Carlos into being with Adam again.

"Why do you want me to talk to your boyfriend again?" Adam groaned as Carlos knocked on the door.

"Because," Carlos began rolling his eyes, "You need to understand that you can't have everything you want just because you've been hurt."

Adam sighed just as Mike opened the door and escorted Adam and Carlos over to the kitchen table. Slumping down in his chair, Carlos thought that Adam reminded him of a child at a bank.

Mike turned to Carlos and nodded, and then left for his bedroom.

"Where's he going?" Adam asked grumpily.

"Just wait," Carlos said and turned away from Adam's glare.

Mike emerged a few minutes later and was followed by someone.

"Rocky?" Adam questioned standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlos called me," Rocky answered, "he said you told him some interesting things, Adam."

"What did you tell him Rocky?" Adam snapped. He glared at Rocky with icy eyes. "Whatever he told you Carlos, don't believe him."

"He didn't tell me anything, except for the truth," Carlos stated.

"Oh, like what?" Adam spat.

"He told me that he wasn't having sex with some guy, like you told me," Carlos explained.

Adam paused and looked at Rocky and then at Carlos.

"I never said that," Adam stated.

"What? Yes you did. You said you caught Rocky in bed with some guy and when I told Rocky what you said, he told me that he was just showing a neighbor your new mattress," Carlos told him.

"I was showing him our new bed, because he wanted to get one for him and his girlfriend. He's straight," Rocky added.

"Oh," Adam replied feeling stupid and embarrassed.

Rocky walked over to Adam and pulled him aside.

"I love you Adam. Believe me, I've been trying to make this work, but I don't want to be the only one trying. You need to be able to trust me."

"I feel like an ass," Adam admitted.

"The last thing I want to do, Adam, is for us to break up like this," Rocky began, "Carlos told me you fucked and I understand why, but promise me that if anything like this ever happens again, you'll at least calm down first before you do something drastic."

"I promise," Adam agreed. He realized then and there how much Rocky loved him and how much he loved Rocky.

After all these years of hardships, they were going to finally try and work it out. Hopefully, this time, it was going to last.

"I love you Adam," Rocky whispered as he hugged his boyfriend, "The only thing is, is that you need to remember it."

Adam smirked, "I love you too, Rocky."

Carlos stood by Mike who put his arm around his waist, "I hope that doesn't happen to us in the future."

Carlos rolled his eyes as he watched the couple make up.

After they were done hugging and then a light kiss, they walked over to Carlos and Mike.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did, Carlos," Adam started, "I didn't realize I could be jeopardizing another relationship."

"It's alright Adam," Mike replied, "I understand."

Adam smiled, "Thanks for being there for me. You guys are really good friends."

"Let's go," Rocky said while pulling on Adam. He looked at the others and smiled, "Make up sex is always the best."

Carlos laughed, because he agreed.

After they laughed Mike turned to Carlos and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," Mike admitted.

Carlos smiled and pulled Mike toward the bedroom.


	5. Commitments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rangers or anything to do with them. 

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading. This is the last chapter. Thank you to Buffyxenaman for all the reviews. I'm thinking of making a prequel to this story, of the whole Rocky and Adam storyline and make it during their Ranger days. Please tell me what you think!

**Chapter 5: Commitments**

**Three Months Later**

"Whoa! I'm sorry," Leo screamed when he opened the bathroom door, only to shut it fast. Carlos was just getting out of the shower and was drying off.

A few seconds later, Carlos stepped out of the bathroom giving an apologetic look to Leo.

"I'm sorry Leo, I didn't know you were up," Carlos apologized.

"No problem, I should have knocked," Leo said, "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied walking to Mike's room.

"Wait, that's the third night in a row, Carlos," Leo pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No, it's no big deal, but don't you think that since you spend so much time here that maybe you should move in," Leo suggested.

"What? I couldn't do that. This place is barely big enough for the two of you," Carlos stated and started walking away again.

"Just think about it, alright?"

"Fine."

Carlos twisted the door open and left Leo's sight.

0o0o0

"Have you thought about my suggestion?" Leo asked Carlos later that night.

"What suggestion?" Mike asked looking at Carlos.

"Oh, Leo just asked me if I wanted to move in," Carlos told his boyfriend.

"And?" Mike pressed.

"And what? I told him there's no room for me."

"You're crazy Carlos, there is plenty of room for you here and I would love it if you moved in with us," Mike said to his boyfriend.

Carlos sat still watching the two brothers look at him. The truth was, he would love to move in with them.

"If you promise that I won't be barging in, then yes, I'll move in."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos, "Ah, this is going to be wonderful."

"Finally Carlos, damn," Leo yelled out.

**Three Months Later**

Mike and Carlos were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when Leo barged into the apartment. He seemed somewhat angry. He sighed deeply and Mike and Carlos looked up.

"It's so frustrating!" He yelled out, ripping off his jacket.

Mike looked at Carlos and smirked, "What is?" He asked his brother.

"I swear, ever since Carlos moved in, I have neighbors ask me if I'm gay all the time. I have to politely tell them that, no, I'm not gay and that I only _live_ with my brother and his boyfriend. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being gay or even thinking that I am, but when they think I am just because I happen to live with two other guys who happen to be gay, doesn't mean I am, you know what I mean? I get madder over this, then when dudes think I'm gay, just for being me."

Carlos shook his head, "Look, you're the one that said I should move in. I could still move out or…"

"No, no, no," Leo cut him off, "I like that you live here, Carlos. You've been together for what, a year? You should be living together."

"Actually, about 11 months," Mike corrected.

"Oh, I was one month off," Leo scoffed. "I just wanted to let you guys know that I love living with you. It's been a lot of fun these past few months, but I've decided it's time for me to get my own place."

"Come on Leo, you're not going to let a couple of douche bag people force you out," Mike stated. He didn't think this would bother Leo so much.

"No Mike, that's not the reason I'm moving out. It adds to the real reason, but I'm moving out because I need my own place and you two deserve this place alone as well. I've never lived on my own and I think now is the time."

"Do you _promise_ you're doing this because you want to and not because you think you have to?" Mike asked. He didn't want to force his own brother out.

"Really Leo, Mike could've moved in with me, you don't have to leave, you lived here first," Carlos stated.

"First off Carlos, and no offense, but your place was a dump and I want someplace new," Leo explained to his roommates.

Carlos looked at Mike and smiled. He was glad that he and Mike would have a place to themselves.

"Okay, if this is what you want, then go ahead bro."

Leo nodded and reached for the mail.

"Oh, by the way, you guys got a letter from Rocky and Adam. It looks fan-say," Leo said handing it to them.

Mike grabbed it and took a look. Leo was right, it did look fancy. After opening it up, his eyes widened at the contents.

"Oh my god!" He yelled, "I can't believe it."

"What, what?" Carlos asked reaching for it.

"It's an invitation," Mike explained, "To Rocky and Adam's commitment ceremony."

"What, no way," Carlos said in shock.

"Really, it is. Shit, 'Commitment Ceremony'," Mike said mocking the invitation. "It sounds so proper. Why not say 'wedding'?"

"If I know Adam, that was his idea," Carlos pointed out. He remembered back when they were together years before telling Carlos that he would never call it a wedding unless it was legal.

"Whatever, it's still a wedding."

Carlos laughed and looked over the invitation, "Luckily I didn't bet on them as a couple like Leo did because I said they wouldn't last, with Rocky's commitment issues and all."

"Rocky?" Mike questioned, "I think their problem was Adam's lack of trust, jumping to conclusions and all."

"Ok, so they both have issues," Carlos said laughing, "but I guess they worked it out. And look here, Leo's invited."

Leo laughed and grabbed the invitation, "I'll go, but I'm bringing a date. A girl."

"You are so pathetic," Mike stated and Carlos started laughing.

"I just can't believe it," Carlos began, "After all they've been through, they are finally happy."

"We haven't been through anything close to what they've been through and we're happy," Mike pointed out.

Carlos stared at Mike in disbelief and then shook his head. Mike could be such sap.

0o0o0

**One Month Later**

"Congratulations you guys," Carlos said to Rocky and Adam during the reception of their commitment ceremony.

"Thanks," Rocky replied putting his arm around Adam, "I finally realized this is what I wanted. I love you Adam." He said now looking at Adam.

Adam smiled and kissed Rocky lightly on the lips, "I love you too Rocky," he said and put his arm around Rocky as well.

"So, when are you two going to do this?" Rocky asked his former, fellow Rangers.

Mike looked at Carlos, who just shrugged, "We're just happy the way things are right now," Carlos told them and Mike smiled.

Carlos couldn't believe it. He and Mike really had made it work. They had been together for a year and were completely in love. He knew that he and Mike would last forever. As well as their close friends, who he knew would be together until the day they died.

Mike saw Carlos smiling at him and he glanced over at Leo who was sitting at a table talking it up with some girls. He hadn't been able to find a date and was trying to flirt as much as he could.

Mike could thank Leo for everything. Leo was the one person who wouldn't give up on him. Leo was the one responsible for hooking him up with Carlos and he couldn't be more grateful. He grabbed Carlos' hand and squeezed it. He had everything he'd every wanted.

0o0o0

Mike and Carlos walked inside their empty apartment after a long night of celebrating Rocky and Adam's commitment.

The now Leo-less apartment felt a little empty, but they knew that it was for the best. After all, Leo couldn't be single and live with his brother, and his brother's boyfriend, forever.

"That was a lot of fun," Mike commented while hanging up his coat.

"Yeah," Carlos said and paused. "Um, do you think that you and I would ever do anything like that?"

Mike smiled at Carlos and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much Carlos and if you want to do what Rocky and Adam did, then that's fine with me."

Carlos stood in shock, "Really, but I don't mean now, just eventually."

"I know," Mike agreed, "and I'm letting you know that I'm willing to, some day."

"I'm glad," Carlos said kissing his boyfriend.

Mike smiled and glanced around the room, "It's so quiet in here, it'll take some getting used to."

"Just promise me on this," Carlos said pulling Mike down on the couch next to him, "If we get a pet, we have to name it Leo."

Laughing, Mike nodded and began kissing Carlos intensely. He had a whole night planned and he needed to get it started. But he knew he didn't have to hurry because they would have many nights like this to come in the future.


End file.
